Rebirth
by BobTheT-rex
Summary: killed by Mordrom, waking up as a human baby, can this day get any weirder? rated M because i am extremely graphic. first fanfic so please criticize.
1. Chapter 1

1327 AE

Deep in the Muguma I lone Sylvari fights of Mordremoth's minions, her fallen brothers and sisters. With Mordremoth's voice pounding in her head makes every strike of her sword strained, every thought clouded, she couldn't trust herself to go back to the Pact camp.

She was either going to kill every last Mordrem, die, or turn. The first two sounded the best but dying now seemed inevitable.

She had chased a lone Mordem and it had lead her into a trap. she was already weak, tired, and broken. She was going to die. The Mordem ley dead around her but they were relentless, for every one she killed two more would come.

Even after she had learned how to fight as a Reaper she was still doomed. But if she was going to die to day she would take every Mordem she could with her. The Mordem had the upper hand her weapons were either broken or embedded in her enemies' flesh.

She was down to her last dagger stabbing, slashing, and cutting. The Mordem had become victorious she was doomed.

"AHHH" an arrow was shot through her chest right through her lung, she had fallen over, the world was going dark, the last thing she saw was a Mordem's spear, right as in plunged into her…


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth chapter 2

thank you Ironc for telling me about the error.

 _Thinking_

"Talking"

::Talking in Krytan::

May/15/1980

Being born was the most horrifying most traumatizing thing I had ever seen. Considering I had died, and fought against Zhaitan with the commander, that is saying something.

First I see light, blinding bright light, then I feel cold like I had never felt cold before, then I hear crying, heave breathing, and talking in a language I don't understand.

My eyes are adjusting to the light and I see a young human woman who looks to be in her late twenties cradling me speaking in a soothing voice in a language I don't understand. There is a man who also looks to be in his late twenties by the woman holding her shoulder with a smile that has just joy on it no trace of any other emotion.

I relies that I'm the one crying so I stop and the woman is now also smiling still talking in a soothing voice with a melody that I don't recognize.

I try to move but my limbs seem to have rebelled against my body so nothing happened. Then I was tired considering I had just recently died sleeping sounded nice.

I wake up in a crib that was the first thing I notice, the second I'm in a room next to a bed with the two people I saw earlier sleeping in it, the third and probably most important I notice is that I am a human baby.

::What the heck happened to me?:: After I said that rather loudly the humans woke up and come to me rather quickly. The woman scooped me up and started rocking me and hushing me.

The man says something to the woman in the language I don't understand. The woman seems to agree with him and- OH MY GOSH HUMAN BREAST!

"…"

Nursing is evil.

One year later

Being a baby was rather traumatic but lucky for me the man and women who are my parents decided to give me this legendary food called Banana when I was about six months old.

Now it's been about a year and I have developed and increasing number of skills. Now I can sit up, crawl, and walk. When I learned that I couldn't even sit up that was sad, really sad considering I used to be able to jump from building to building, fight of people five times my size, and kill dragons!

A month after I had obtained the Banana I had learned what to call it. So my first word was "Nanana." After that my 'parents' tried to get me to say other words.

So I had learned that my mother was "Mama", my father "Dada", and bananas were "Nanana."

Being human isn't really that bad.

Five years later.

Being human sucks, I have gotten chicken pocks and the flu and the same time and now just leaving the ER, Which is a place I never want to go to again, but probably will.

Discovering that I was not in Tyria was not that much of a shock after seeing all the teleological advancements that human have hear. But it makes me wonder what happened to Tyria is it ok or did Mordremoth destroy it.

It's been six years of being a human and from what I can tell magic doesn't exist but strange things have happened which I deem magic but everyone else deems it 'just strange'.

My name in this world is Velda White but once I learned that, and I learned how to talk I have gone by Vel.

One good thing about this human body is that if vaguely resembles my old body. I have white hair that already goes half way down my back, pale skin, and icy green eyes. My looks cam as quite a surprise to my parents, considering I don't look like either of them. Of course right now all I look like is sick, and the pale skin doesn't help.

Five more years later

"It's your birth day Vel get up." Hollered my mom, I've been human for eleven years now and have gotten quite pretty if I do say so myself.

My white hair has grown to my hips and has gotten wavy, my face is thin and not a lot of baby fat is on it, and I am tall for my age. In short I look about two to three years older than I actually am.

"Morning sleepy head, the mail has already come if you want to see if there are any birthday cards? And after that we will have breakfast. Your father will be home at lunch and then stay for the rest of the day." Mom said rather enthusiastically, if my predictions are right and they usually are mom or dad put something in the mailbox for me.

Getting on my shoes and heading out the door I go to the mail box and sure enough there is a nicely rapped package in the mail.

I pull it out and behind it is a letter. The letter is course, parchment? I haven't touched parchment in years. They front of the letter said 'Velda White. The girl in the room full of art.', in nice cursive with emerald green ink, and under the name where you open the letter is a wax seal with a mark I don't recognize. "interesting." I say as I run back into the house present in one hand letter in the other.

"Hey mom I found the gift and a letter in the mail box." I beam as I walk into the kitchen.

"Letter? Is it for you?" I could hear the confusion in mom's voice. _Ok so mom doesn't know about this letter, so probably a friend snuck over and stuck the letter in the mailbox after the box was put in since the mail hasn't come today._

"Yah it's for me probably from someone at school." I say _, the letter intrigued me because no one from school had come to my home so maybe a stalker, hopefully not._

"How about you open your letter and see who it's from." Mom said.

I open the letter messing up the seal which I was sad about but that is not important. I read out loud what the letter said.

"Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss. **White** , We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31… That's interesting." I say after I read the letter.

I look at the letter again and also inside is a list, on the list was.

First-year students will require:

Uniform:

Three sets of Plain work robes (black)

One plain Pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide of similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books:

The standard book of spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling

A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark forces: A Guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, Cat, or Toad

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick.

That is beyond strange a whole world of strangeness; can my life get any stranger? My mom is hugging me, why?

"Oh my baby you're a witch you are going to get to go to Hogwarts, in so happy for you." Mom said with a sad and happy voice mixed into one.

"How do you know what Hogwarts is?" I ask avoiding the witch part because it doesn't even want to get into that.

I was a Witch and I learned at Hogwarts but I got expelled in 3rd year because I was the joke in some sort of prank which I got blamed for and got expelled and my wand snapped." Mom said in a said and wistful voice.

"I will call father and tell him about your letter he already knew about me and he will be happy for you, though he is a man of science and will ask a lot of questions which don't have answers. Then we need to go to Diagon ally to get your school supplies." Mom said smiling as she got up.

I was completely speechless, but I knew one thing, magic is going to have to prepare itself, because I am coming.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long and that I kind of skipped though the beginning of Vel's life but once in Hogwarts it will slow down I'm going to have her and Hermione become friends and competition the two brightest witches of their age. Vel will also become friends with Nevil, and eventually Luna probably at the end of second year or beginning of third. I already know witch house I want her in and what her wand will be made out of. Vel's mom was in third year at the same time James Potter was in 5th year and she was in ravenclaw and was a muggleborn.**


End file.
